


KBB2018

by ReadyTakeTwo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Kylux Big Bang 2018, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyTakeTwo/pseuds/ReadyTakeTwo
Summary: 2 illustrations for the wonderful fic "and they were coursemates" (link below because I don't know how to add links on text) by the no less wonderful kittensandcake who has been so lovely, encouraging, patient, and understanding with my sorry ass <3 <3 <3The fab fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316572/chapters/40734422





	KBB2018




End file.
